1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a temporary or long term implantation device for intracranial probes having a hematoma detection apparatus, which serves to instantly notify a surgeon of the existence of hematoma during any invasive probe placement into the brain. The temporary or long term implantation devices include, but are not limited to, deep brain stimulation, intracranial electrodes for epilepsy monitoring, external ventricular drain placement, and needle biopsy.
2. Description of Related Art
When an abnormality of the brain is suspected, a brain biopsy is often performed to obtain a sample of brain tissue for further testing and/or analysis. For instance, a stereotactic brain needle biopsy is performed by probing the brain tissue in three dimensions. Generally, during the biopsy procedure, the biopsy needle is guided on a path determined by a computer system, for example, a CT or MRI scan. However, during the brain biopsy procedure, a problem may arise when the biopsy needle causes a hematoma in the brain. In this case, immediate attention should be given to the hematoma to avoid damage to the brain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for accurately and timely detection of blood pooling during a brain biopsy procedure, and for providing instant visually notification to the surgeon of the existence of hematoma during the biopsy procedure so that immediate corrective action may be taken.